


Cooking by the Book

by FireFlySlick



Series: The Adventures of Lesbianism: Corrin and Rhajat [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlySlick/pseuds/FireFlySlick
Summary: While Corrin is baking a cake, Rhajat decides to interrupt her in the best way possible.





	Cooking by the Book

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a rather innocent Imagine Your OTP post on Tumblr, and my stupid horny mind went wild. I'm going to Hell.

    The scent of chocolate filled the apartment, and the sound of a harmonious humming allowed Rhajat’s senses to be completely filled with some rather wonderful things. Add on the fact that the view from the living room into the kitchen allowed Rhajat to see what to her was the most beautiful girl on the planet.

    She leaned against the armrest of the couch, with a small, lovestruck smile plastered on her face. Her eyes were locked on Corrin. She gave her a long look over, she wore a light coloured short skirt, with a slightly darker in shade t-shirt as well as an apron tied to her to help with any mess. While Rhajat looked her over, she couldn’t help but think about how she looked rather cute that day.

     Corrin picked up a whisk from the counter to mix together the ingredients of a chocolate cake. Corrin had been in the kitchen for the better part of an hour, trying to figure out how exactly to bake a cake, spending a fair amount of time making sure she had absolutely everything she needed, and reading through the recipe a second time to make sure she knew exactly what to do.

    Rhajat had wondered why Corrin was so adamant about going through everything all at once, and spending so much time making she everything would go according to plan, but Rhajat would be lying if she said she wanted to understand it; preferring to live life a little more spontaneously.

    The sound of a whisk rubbing against a bowl, and then the whisk being sat down on the counter interrupted the sound of Corrin’s humming. Rhajat looked down the whisk in question, noticing that it was coated in a layer of liquid chocolate cake mix.  
Corrin noticed that she had somehow managed to forget to get the bag of chocolate chips from the cupboard. She was a little upset with herself for doing this, however, it was just a small set-back, nothing really worth getting angry over. She walked away from the the bowl of cake mix, and over to the cupboard.

    She reached up, cursing her height as well as Rhajat for putting the chocolate chips so high up. She ended up climbing on top of the counter and grabbing the chocolate chips before hopping back onto the floor, her bare feet making a light smack on the floor. She walked back over to the bowl of cake mix, proceeding to pour a good amount of chocolate chips into the mix. Afterwards, she rolled up the bag to keep air from getting in, then placing it aside, and reaching over to the whisk.

    Only to not find it. She looked over for it, only to find that it was gone. But, where else would it be? She looked over to the counter under the cupboard which held the chocolate chips over to not find it.

    “Rhajat, have you seen the whisk?” Corrin turned her head and called out to Rhajat.

    Rhajat cackled, licking up more of the cake mix.

    Corrin turned to see Rhajat, shamelessly licking the cake mix off of the whisk. Corrin shot Rhajat a glare, “Don’t lick the whisk, I still need it!”

    Rhajat laughed to herself, “My dear, it’s either you or the whisk.”

    Corrin was taken aback, and her cheeks went pure red.

    Rhajat let out a laugh, before walking over to the sink to wash the whisk. She washed the whisk with a smile on her face, still incredibly proud of herself that she could make Corrin blush like that even after the few months they had been together.

    Corrin turned around, recovering from the fire on her cheeks. But… Then she thought of something. She chuckled quietly to herself, proud of her idea.

    “Well, in that case…” Corrin pulled up her skirt and slid her panties down her legs, before bending down to pick them off of her heels. She looked over her shoulder to see Rhajat still occupied with the whisk.

    She threw her panties over her shoulder, where they landed was directly on Rhajat’s shoulder.

    Rhajat felt some sort of light fabric fall onto her shoulder. She looked to her shoulder and saw a purple pair of panties, which she distinctly remembered seeing a familiar woman put on that morning.

    Rhajat brushed her girlfriend’s panties off of her shoulder. A devilish grin grew onto her face. Rhajat turned around to see Corrin mixing the chocolate chips into the mix with a rubber spatula. Corrin stood a little strangely, her legs were spread more than usual, and she leaned over at her hips. Her butt was stuck out, as if to give a certain someone access to underneath her skirt.

    Rhajat laid the whisk on counter next to the sink as she walked over to Corrin quietly. When she was almost within touching distance of Corrin, she slowly got onto her knees and inched closer to Corrin, until she was underneath her. She turned herself around so she was facing Corrin’s heat.

    Corrin didn’t seem to notice Rhajat beneath her, as she was focused on the process of baking the cake. However, she wasn’t completely clueless. She knew Rhajat was coming, it was just a matter of when Rhajat did.

    Corrin while waiting, simply went about her business. Pretending that she didn’t perform any lewd acts towards her girlfriend.

    Rhajat started by licking Corrin's heat slowly. Making sure to drag her tongue along slowly and with a bit of force, especially around her clitoris.

    Corrin's breath forced itself out of her, not quite forming a moan, but definitely catching her off guard. However, despite her stimuli, she forced herself to continue making the cake.

    Rhajat, once she had finished her first long taste of Corrin's pussy, noticed this, and took it as a challenge.

    Corrin, at first, thought Rhajat was going to give her a break, and let her finish the cake before she continued. But... Then she remembered who was underneath her.

    Rhajat went full on. Lapping at Corrin's pussy. Spreading Corrin's other lips out, and getting her tongue inside of Corrin, occasionally pulling her tongue out to massage Corrin's clit with it.

    Corrin's movement's became less precise, at first missing ingredients that, though largely optional, apparently made the cake taste all the more better. Corrin still gave it her all to work through her pleasurable assault.

    Rhajat gave it her all to distract Corrin from the task off at hand. Bringing in a finger into the mix. She slid her pointer finger inside of Corrin and dragged it against the bottom of Corrin's pussy, pulling inside and out in a rhythmic pattern, all the while going all out with her tongue.

    Corrin's leg faltered, wobbling occasionally as she now used to one of her arms to keep herself standing by supporting herself on the counter. A quieted moan escaped her, despite her best efforts.

    "Still standing are we?" Rhajat thought to herself, she forced her lips right against Corrin's pussy and slipped her tongue as deep inside of Corrin as she could get it. Her tongue wriggled inside of Corrin, occasionally pulling out just to the tip of Rhajat's tongue.

    Corrin's knees were beginning to give out as she attempted to silence her moans, but her efforts were almost for naught. She nearly spilled the cake mix all over the counter when she attempted to pour into the pan for baking, but, she managed to save it, with only a few drops spilling onto the counter.

    Rhajat knew Corrin was close. Her struggling to stand, and all the stifled moans that escaped Corrin. Rhajat withdrew her tongue from Corrin, and replaced it with her pointer and ring finger. Which she precisely pushed into just the right spot to send Corrin over the edge.

    And Corrin would be lying if she said she hated how Rhajat could play her like a fiddle. Her entire body tensed up as it hit her. Her legs forced themselves together as her heat leaked more of her juices. She nearly fell but managed to stop herself from doing so using the counter for balanced, though it was far less using her hands to carefully balance herself as it was using her forearms to keep herself standing the best she could.

    After a few seconds, and narrowly escaping getting her hand crushed by her lover's glorious thighs, Rhajat stood up behind Corrin, and positioned herself closer to Corrin. Rhajat whispered in her lover's ear, "I'll be in the bedroom when you're done."

    Corrin let out a low laugh, before putting the pan in the oven, and starting a timer.

    Afterwards, she made her way to the bedroom, to properly have her revenge...  
   


End file.
